pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bullet Francisco/Archive 2
Re: I have never copied content directly from Bulbapedia or any other site, I was made an admin to prevent copyright infringement. I don't know if you know this and I wasn't editing during this time, but about a year ago their was basically an editing war between this wiki and Bulbapedia about coping content from the other's site. We do not want another spat like that. I am trying to be lenient on you, if you were any other miscellaneous user, I would have blocked you and wouldn't have even thought about it, but you seem to be trying to help. If you promise to not copy from other sites and add categories that are not intended for certain articles, I will leave you alone. It's okay to move messages to an archive, but you cannot remove them entirely. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 20:08, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :If we changed it to imperial units, there may some other users outside of the US that do not know the measurements. I thought of that before, I will trying to edit the template so Metric and Imperial appear. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 20:25, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Vandalizing I did that on accident. I thought I had copied something from another page. ANX219 22:04, March 24, 2011 (UTC) hi can u help me talk to others how to talk to them and i can show them i can the edting for them Talk Bubble No, I don't know how to use the talk bubble, but I can alway's learn. :) By the way, how are you doing? SweetSophie19 New Profile Pic Arg. It makes my head hurt..... Vulkan He'Stan 19:37, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Bureaucrat I don't think we really need multiple bureaucrats, besides, Ciencia has been on here longer than me. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 20:02, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! Yes, you may join. However the job your asking for is very specific, I can't really create a job just for Anime Pokemon. You see we have A.A.E.s and then we have people with jobs. I'd love to make you an A.C.C. (A Job about things to do with Anime Characters and their Pokemon) Would you like that? I know you just wanted a job to do with Anime Pokemon but I'd be very grateful if you said yes, you'd be the first ever A.C.C. of Project Anime. If you decline you can always be an A.A.E. that way you specialize in everything Anime. Either way your still allowed to join Project Anime. Please add the official template to your user page. Welcome to the Project! Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 20:28, March 25, 2011 (UTC) A.C.C. Tell me when you've added the template to your userpage, I want to adjust it so it says your an A.C.C. instead of just a member. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 20:42, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Huh? Liberty Garden Hey there, just wondered if there's any particular reason you reverted my Liberty Garden edits. The information's correct. I'm new here, so any guidance is appreciated. Jazzcookie 22:16, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ^_^ Yup, totoong filipino ako. :) nakatira ako sa makati city pero lilipat sa pangasinan :) so..... anung pokemon games nilalaro mo? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 02:09, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok let's talk another time :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 02:22, March 26, 2011 (UTC) so kamusta na? :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 10:20, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: I don't think we need new administrators, many users are watching for vandalism and there is really no need for another admin. Besides, we actually have , but only Ciencia and myself are active. I will think about it. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 01:41, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :You can join soon, but right now AdventureWriter28 is awaiting membership. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 02:28, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::I just changed the button colors to match the background. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 02:41, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for helping me with my banne. -Burnning Blaze. Re: Done, he has been banned for six months. Crimsonnavy (T· ·S) 23:28, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :They shouldn't have, yet, they have to be members to vote, but tomorrow I will make the first two candidates members. Crimsonnavy (T· ·S) 23:31, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I meant you and Rabbit Lover. Crimsonnavy (T· ·S) 23:41, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Bullet! Hi, Bullet Francisco! How are you? I have created a Sonic and Mario wiki, and I was wondering if you'd be interested in joining. Just let me know if you do! SweetSophie19 (00:35, April 15, 2011 (UTC)) Ok, sure; no problem! Feel free to check it out when you got time. Here's the link http://shadowtheultimatelifeform.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page SweetSophie19 (00:40, April 15, 2011 (UTC)) PokePower Please add the and template to your user page and add your sig to the main PokePower page. Crimsonnavy (T· ·S) 00:13, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :And what would you like your title to be? Crimsonnavy (T· ·S) 00:14, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::You are now a full member of PokePower. Crimsonnavy (T· ·S) 12:02, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Rollback I have just been giving it to users that have been undoing vandalism more than editing main space articles. It just makes it faster to undo vandalism without it appearing on the wiki activity feed. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 23:56, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :If you mean the Requests for Adminship page, I don't think we need one, Ciencia and I are on every day, and the only reason we would need new admins is if there was a lot of vandalism, but I have been thinking of promoting one user. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 00:10, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I could give you rollback if you want. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 00:12, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Done. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 00:15, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :If you want, you can do it. I am sort of busy updating several articles with my new templates. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 00:19, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I am going to create an article that houses your interview called Pokémon Wiki:User of the Month Interview so the main page won't become too long, then I'll link the template to the article. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 01:44, April 18, 2011 (UTC) See . Just mark the pages for deletion and I will update a message stating that the Pokemon fanon wiki is for fan articles. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 01:52, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :You most likely will be by then. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 02:07, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I uploaded a bigger version of your image so it is more visible. When the winner is officially announced, you can post the interview and I will link it on the main page. Who knows, Gaehwasan could be beaten all of a sudden. You can handle the rest of the template. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 02:20, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I'll unprotect it for a few days. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 18:03, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :I'll reprotect it then. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 00:25, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Low Sweep My sig Reply :I mean, the sysops must deal with their problems with Arceus if he has any and possibly help him and it really wasn't KateWolf's issue mainly so... that was the outcome. Jello Rabbit 19:04, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::What makes you consider that? Jello Rabbit 19:06, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :::I rollbacked it because they were repeated information. Jello Rabbit 19:14, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: I was thinking of doing that. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 19:18, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Talk Page Your talk page is [http://www.diigo.com/item/image/1aduq/n8uo majorly borking the screen.] --'BassJapas' 19:22, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :You should fix it. Not only does it bork the screen, but the colors are nauseating. It should just be a normal page, not some code that is obviously too complex for the user to make it compatible with all systems. --'BassJapas' 19:27, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Well actually, the UserBoxer template is what is doing it, I made it for use on user pages, I doesn't work so well on talk pages. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 19:34, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Wikia Terms of Use: :::Section Four, Sub-Section 2, Bullet 4 states "Not intentionally block, remove, or otherwise obstruct the proper functioning and view of advertisements, and/or user interface and functionality by other users, including but not limited to changing or adding javascript or CSS changes to the Service that would prevent the proper display or function of advertisements and/or user interface and functionality." :::And you are doing just that by preventing the proper display of function for user interface/functionality. :::Which is exactly what this template is doing. So he needs to change it. --'BassJapas' 19:37, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Well considering the fact you can't reach the sidebar unless you scroll all the way to the bottom. Something needs to be done. --'BassJapas' 19:46, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Umm what? -_- A lot of your talkpage has been filled with people asking for sysop requests, on many other wikis, they easily solve this problem by putting a rule thing at the top, and telling the community not to ask for the powers. It's just a suggestion, I'm running it by you. I suggest it only because I would find it annoying if someone was asking me for adminship every second. Lern2Hex does not work, as yellow is not a hex color. If you're going to do that, it has to be or . Don't make yourself look like an idiot by undoing edits when you can't properly change font color. --'BassJapas' 19:33, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :Lern2 is an internet term. Also, if you've been around on wikis for five years, you'd think you'd learn to create a new header. Either way, conversation is over. --'BassJapas' 19:39, May 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Whats Up Headers Stop changing the header on my talk page. If you can't make a proper header, I'm replacing it with Finnish. And that's how it'll go down on my talk page. Jäzzi (talk) Do not continue to change the header. Next time, perhaps you should learn to make one. Jäzzi (talk) If you know how to make one, then do it. And I call them headers because of my dialect. And I have talk page rules because I edit at eight different wikis. It's just easier to see them with a header. Jäzzi (talk)